Halloween
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Gabe / Teddy. Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

 **Halloween**

 **Teddy Duncan is in her bedroom, sleeping on her bed after a long day and not just any day...today was Halloween and she has been dressed up as a sexy vampire lady all day. She fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. Too tired to take off her costume.**

"I hope she's gonna let me bang her again tonight." thinks Gabe as he sneak into Teddy's bedroom.

Gabe is not wearing his Halloween costume, he's just in jeans and t-shirt.

"Damn! Such a worthless day. I haven't even been fucked at all 'cause my boyfriend is sick." says Teddy in her sleep.

"Not fucked huh? Perfect...for me." think Gabe with a smile.

Slowly and silently, making sure not to wake Teddy up yet, Gabe walk over to Teddy's bed.

He gently touch her leg.

"Mmm, what the...?" mumbles Teddy in her sleep.

"Don't be scared." whisper Gabe.

"Keep going." mumbles Teddy, still asleep.

"Alright, baby." says Gabe as he move his hand up Teddy's leg. Soon his hans reach her black satin panties.

He slowly pull them aside and slide a finger into her pussy.

"Yeah! That's what I like. Mmm, feels so damn good." moans Teddy, still asleep.

"Good. Relax and enjoy it, Teddy. Let me make you happy." says Gabe.

"Uh..." says Teddy as she suddenly wakes up and get angry. "Gabe? What the hell...? Remove your stupid finger from my pussy."

"Just chill, Teddy. We've had sex before." says Gabe.

"Yes, but I told you that it could never happen again, ya perv." says Teddy in anger. "Stop what you're doing."

Teddy use her feet to push Gabe away.

"Get out from my room. Now!" says Teddy.

"Of course...once I've made ya cum, sister." says Gabe.

"Made me cum? Don't be stupid. I'm your big sister, damn it. Leave my room or I'll tell mom what a sex-crazy fuckin' perv her youngest son is." says Teddy in anger.

"Teddy! Please don't be mad at me. I just need to have sex. It's been months since last time I got to put my dick in a pussy. I need it." says Gabe and he goes down on his knees and beg and whine as a few tears fall down his face.

"Ah, man! Fine! You can fuck me, but this is the last time ever." says Teddy who can't say 'no' to Gabe when he beg and whine like that.

"Oh yeah!" says Gabe, suddenly happy again, as he unzip his pants and pull out his dick.

It's already hard.

"That horny huh? You're truly a Duncan." says Teddy, talking about how high sex drive runs in the family.

Teddy has the same high sex drive as her mom had when she was younger and what Charlie will mot likely get too, once she reach her teenage years.

Teddy knows that her dad also had high sex drive when he was younger.

PJ seems to lack the Duncan family's sexuality though, for unknown reasons.

"Absolutely." says Gabe.

Teddy goes down on her knees in front of Gabe and starts to give him a nice erotic blowjob.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Gabe.

12 minutes later, Tedy stops sucking Gabe's dick.

Instead she goes down on all 4 on the bed.

Gabe knows what to do. He goes up to her, push his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her doggy style.

"Mmm, yeah! Bang me, naughty boy. Make me cum, like hell." moans Teddy in a slutty tone.

"Oh yeah, babe. You're so damn sexy. Like a real pornstar." says Gabe.

"Shut up! Just bang me. Don't talk too much." says Teddy.

Gabe starts to fuck Teddy harder and faster.

"Yeah! That's it...do me, bang me, fuck me..." moans Teddy. "It feels so good."

"Ah, yeah!" says Gabe.

"Oh my gosh! Yeah!" moans Teddy.

Gabe thrust his dick deep into Teddy's pussy and then he cum.

"Oh yeah! Shit..." says Gabe as he cum.

"Mmm, dang shit, yeah! That's sexy!" moans Teddy as she get an orgasm.

Gabe pull out his dick from Teddy's pussy.

"That was a nice fuck, even though you didn't last long. Now, leave me alone. I wanna sleep." says Teddy.

"Okay. Sleep well, sexy sister of mine." says Gabe as he leave the room.

2 weeks later.

"Gabe! You damn loser!" screams Teddy in anger as she enter Gabe's room.

"Teddy...what's wrong?" says Gabe confused.

"Remember when you fucked me 2 weeks ago? Your damn sperm made me preggo. I have a kid in my tummy." says Teddy in anger.

"I'm sorry..." says Gabe in a weak tone.

Gabe starts to cry.

"Damn you!" screams Teddy in anger as she punch Gabe in the face.

"Ouuuucchhh! That hurts...like a lot...!" screams Gabe in pain and fear.

"Yeah and you fucking deserve it after what you've done to me and my beloved pussy. I'm preggo and it's your fault. You're a piece of crap." says Teddy in anger.

"Please, let me make it up to you!" whines Gabe.

"Never! Go eat poop!" says Teddy as she punch Gabe again and then leave the room.

"Teddy..." whines Gabe.

The next day.

"Gabe, you raped your sister. That's why you're now grounded for a month and after that it's military school next for you, boy." says Mrs Duncan.

"Mom, please..." whines Gabe. " Teddy's a liar. I didn't rape her. She was okay with me doin' her."

"Shut up! My amazing daughter would never have sex with her own little brother." says Mrs Duncan.

"Mom..." whines Gabe.

"Why did you rape your sister?" says Mrs Duncan.

"I didn't rape Teddy. I would never hurt her. I love her..." says Gabe.

"That's no what Teddy told me." says Mrs Duncan.

"Teddy isn't telling you the truth, mom!" says Gabe.

"I trust her, not you." says Mrs Duncan.

"Mom, I didn't..." whines Gabe.

"I know exactly what you did, boy. Teddy's told me everything." says Mrs Duncan. "Do you understand what a crime it is to rape your own sister and make her preggo?"

"Yes, but I didn't rape her. She wanted me to fuck her. The whole preggo-thing was a huge mistake." says Gabe.

"Liar! Teddy would never have sex with you." says Mrs Duncan.

"Mom..." whines Gabe.

"Shut up! Go to your room and stay there." says Mrs Duncan.

Gabe starts crying like a lame weak little 5 year old loser and then runs up to his room.

 **The End.**


End file.
